battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lamosq1027
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Re: Major Wiki Overhaul I appreciate you taking the initiative, but this is really something you should directly contact the admins about. We won't see a Blog Post as quickly as we would a post to our talk pages. Regarding your requests themselves: "The article Han Solo. This article reviews content from both of Pandemic's Battlefronts, Ba ttlefront 1 and Battlefront 2, and EA's Battlefront 2015 (under the tab "Reboot"). Soon we will have to add information on EA's Battlefront II regarding Han Solo too (since he will have different abilities). How do we add this? Do we put it under a tab named "Reboot 2"? I think separating the article into 3 or 4 tabs (similar to the current Original / Reboot tabs) will work excellently in helping differentiate what Han Solo we're talking about. Except, we should rename the tabs by their respective game (instead of Original / Reboot). The tabs should also be less pronounced and the most recent games organized first." I disagree. Two tabs should be enough. I don't think Han Solo will be that much different in EA SWBF2. "This brings up the second most immediate issue. This wiki is hugely focused on the original Battlefront series, which was created OVER TEN YEARS AGO. If we want the article of the most recent Han Solo, we have to put Han Solo/DICE. But Han Solo/DICE will be the most wanted and relevant article that users will be looking for, since it is the most recent game and most discussed! So it makes perfect sense from a wiki standpoint to change the article name from Han Solo/DICE to simply Han Solo, and Han Solo (an article for Pandemic's Han Solo)to Han Solo/Pandemic." Good idea. I was planning to do that myself, actually. Overall, you make some good points, and I mostly agree with you. But please contact me and/or the other admins directly next time. Comments are disabled on your post for some reason, which is why I am posting this here. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 16:06, June 10, 2017 (UTC) * Thanks for the reply, Commander! No malcontent was meant with that blog post, I assure you. I'll make sure to post on the admin talk pages next time. Onto what you said: I guess we'll see how much different, in this case, Han Solo is in information/abilities/play style between the two games. I think it'd be clearer and simpler for potential readers to find the information they're looking for with separate tabs for each game. But like you said, we'll wait. Glad agree on the DICE / Pandemic issue. Is it as a momentous a task I make it out to be? Does this project have a greenlight from the administration? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 18:38, June 10, 2017 (UTC) yes i think it was deleted.darth vader was here (talk) 19:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC) your L12345566997. Templates Hey, I don't mind you editing the templates, but can you please tell me or another admin when you do? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:31, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *Will do. Lamosq1027 (talk) 11:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) PeskyyDust Hey, I was wondering how you were able to get that Battlefront 2 countdown on your profile page. I would like to have that on my profile too if that's okay. PeskyyDust (talk) 21:10, August 10, 2017 (UTC) *Hey PeskyyDust, It is very okay for you to have it on your profile. To include the Battlefront 2 countdown just insert on your profile page in the source editor. Lamosq1027 23:35, August 10, 2017 (UTC) SwtorPlayer Lamosq, dear friend. Would you like to check my articles with theLucrehulk Battleship and Scimitar? I asked Commander Awesome, but I felt that I needed to also ask you. Have a nice time! Damn it, forgot my signature. Again. Please don't report me.SwtorPlayer (talk) 14:19, August 24, 2017 (UTC) *Hey Swtor, it's no big deal. I looked at Lucrehulk Battleship and Scimitar. Firstly, thanks for using an infobox, though the updated infobox for Vehicles is Template:VehicleInfobox. Other than that, you're good for Scimitar! Remember to avoid mentioning too much canon stuff. I was actually going to talk to Commander about the Lucrehulk Battleship page later, specifically how it might not be a "cruiser," rather a map like Fondor: Imperial Shipyard. If we end up changing it, some of your edits on the Lucrehulk page may be reverted (to make it sound like a map page rather than a unit page). Either way, a great start to your return to the wiki. In all, I'd say those two pages are all-set for now. Glad you're back! Lamosq1027 16:19, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi! Thanks for your message. *Consistency with other pages ─ I was planning on revamping all blaster pages in DICE's Battlefront, and they'd all follow the same format. Ambitious I know, but editing is fun, haha. I've found that one of the main things the blaster pages here seem to lack is consistency above all, though, since many of them seem to have strategy sections formatted in many different ways, with differently-named subsections. *Poem as opposed to ─ on my home wiki, using tags condenses text together, whereas separates them with line breaks, causing to create more space and look more inconsistent, although on this wiki there seems to be some CSS of some sort that changes that. I never actually realised this, so thanks for pointing that out. *Keep canon to a minimum ─ apologies, I wasn't aware of this rule. But is it possible to keep a portion of the design section? As in, the part that isn't reliant on canon sources and more just literal description? Also, is it okay to include very regulated and basic information without getting into too much detail? For example, on the CJ-9 Bo-Rifle page (currently a WIP), I referenced Wookieepedia in the History section, although it was very brief. Does that fall in line with your vision of what this ideal page should look like? *Replacing bolded poem headings with actual h4's and h3's ─ when you were revamping what I did with E-11 (which I'm totally cool with), I noticed that you replaced most of the bolded headings with actual heading tags. I've found that this can honestly be messy especially with the TOC, so using bold is more basic and doesn't clutter things up too much. Of course, you'd know best, but personally I think we should stick with just using bolded headings. Thanks for the heads-up, --Dragonleaf t · 00:29, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Re²: Welcome I've actually been trying to distance myself from any leaks made about Battlefront II, as I think it would be more fun to discover the game from playing it as opposed to trailers. Therefore, I'm unsure about which blasters will show up in Battlefront II, so I won't implement any headings designated for either Battlefront I or its sequel until the game's full releases. Also, any particular reason why my Princess Leia trivia was removed from the E-11 page? Not angry or anything, haha, just wondering. Thanks in advance, Dragonleaf t · 11:22, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Hero ships The "Jedi Starfigher" I was referring to in the Republic navbox was actually the Delta 7, which appeared in concept art shown at SWC. There is no solid evidence of Eta-2s other than Yoda's at this time. Also, calling the TIE Silencer Kylo Ren's in unnecessary and inaccurate, as firstly it's the TIE Silencer, there is no other ship of its class, and second, technically, we don't know who's piloting it, since we never hear Kylo's voice or see him in the cockpit in the trailer. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 04:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Jedi Interceptors and Trade Federation Vulture asked Commander Awesome why he said that the Jedi Interceptor article is speculation since Yoda has one in the game and I want to say that also since the Trade Federation cruisers appear in the game it's clear that the Federation will appear in the game in the form of these cruisers. What do you think? Let me know on my talk page.SwtorPlayer (talk) 18:55, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks bro, for your help!!! I'm going to look at the details you gave me. Sorry for not saying a lot, im mexican and sometimes is hard to write in english. RE:Request for Adminship Hello Lamosq1027, as you would probably know, I am not as active as I should due to the ignorance of the recent games. That said I have indeed taken note of your activity on this wiki and exchange between the two Adminson the times that I am here, so I would say you are a positive influence. While I can't comment on the pages you have overhauled thanks to my inactivity, the templates you have contributed to/created is very appealing to look at and would prove useful for those that use this wiki for a reference, which would serve well for our goals. The wiki wordmark is great and I do appreciate such a contribution and the D template does make the linking process more efficient. So given your contribution so far - and I see you are ambitious for more as evident by the project list on your user page - I'd be glad to add you to the admin team! However, for this to happen, I will have to come to a consensus of the other admins of this wiki, and for that, best of luck! Hoping to return with good news and until then, happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) RE:RE:Request for Adminship Hello, I've had a shufti at the work you've done so far and it's looking good. I've provisionally promoted you to admin to assist in streamlining things a bit more. If you have any questions you can shoot myself or Anakin a message again or Commander Awesome who is more active than the two of us. Congratulations, Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:36, October 24, 2017 (UTC). Congrats Congratulations on adminship Lamosq! After you gave me those tips a while back, I was honestly taken aback about how someone so knowledgeful and helpful was only a base user like me. It was only the inevitable, haha, and now here you are ─ once again, well done on your new post, I know you'll use the tools greatly! --Dragonleaf t · 16:01, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Welcome to the admin team! Keep up the good work and if you have any questions concerning the wiki feel free to ask me or KingofAll42 or...well, any of the other admins really and I see Kingo already mentioned this so I am just being redundant. In any case, congratulations! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:39, October 26, 2017 (UTC) *And on that note, you are now viable to give feedback to Pinkachu's question regarding how we should reformat the front page. Please read through the examples she has provided on my talk page to see what options do you like and tell that to her! Much thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:56, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Some notes regarding your MoS draft. #We don't have a problem with game abbreviations being used in articles. While it may be a good idea to use the full name in the first mention of them, after that it should not be necessary. #Be sure to also make guides for faction, event and campaign mission articles. I have some ideas for them which I plan to implement soon. #On a semi-related note, how does this new notice look? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 07:54, November 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: It shouldn't be a problem (I think) for me to change it, but unless the change is absolutely needed, I wouldn't change it. Partially, my wish to keep it the way it is comes from largely trivial things like how it would be too similar to Battlefield or the fact that "Star Wars" had always preceded the Battlefront title. But other than that, I would refer to other admin's feedback as in the long run, I don't mind it either way. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:02, November 12, 2017 (UTC) *No problem, we all make mistakes P: As for adding just a "Wiki" the end should be no problem for me at all since it is already in our wordmark already. I will get to it as soon as I remember how that is done (if it's within my range of control at all). Good luck and keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:25, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Main Page Redesign Hello! Here is a look at our current re-design for the main page. Since this needs to be implemented asap, please take a look and give us any last-minute feedback before we bring it to the community. (CC-ing this on the other active admin's talk walls) Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:49, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Mock of New Main Page Discussion regarding categories for Star Wars Battlefront II Hello! Please read my new Discussions thread regarding categories and reply if you have a moment. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 21:36, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi Lamosq, Can I ask about this site's MoS (specifically how I should format some BFII weapons, Heroes, and Reinforcements pages)? I'd interested in editing some of the Enforcer pages for Battlefront II, like the Wookie Warrior, but I'm a little unsure in how to format it as such. Thanks --Dragonleaf t · 00:28, December 17, 2017 (UTC) CarverSindile (talk) 02:48, April 10, 2018 (UTC) re: video game on my page because I can and I like to be specific with my words that include anything and everything re: video game on my page CarverSindile (talk) 05:54, April 10, 2018 (UTC) because I can and I like to be specific with my words that include anything and everything RE:RE: Video game CarverSindile (talk) 00:14, April 11, 2018 (UTC) if I did that, it would make me a liar and I rarely lie because I keep telling people I'm specific with my words and because of my autism, it's not something that can just be stopped. Yeah, I was trying to create a Rocket Luancher page. There must have been a mix up. Let me know. Thanks, User: Clash Gamer15 Request for help Hi Lamosq. I'm happy to help in any way I can. Your request specifically mentions the problem of visitors having to scroll down a lot to see content about the newest game in the series. My first thought is "just click on the TOC link to take you directly to whatever section you want to read". Beyond that, you could display sections in reverse chronological order, so that the content for the newest game is at the top of the page. If you want to avoid having tabs/subpages (Reboot vs. Original), using reverse chronological order could let you display all the info on one page (without tabs) and have the oldest (original) content at the bottom of the page. You've probably already considered some of that, and I'll follow that by saying that the way to get the best insight is to get feedback directly from the visitors that are having trouble. A good way to get that feedback and insight would be to create a Discussions thread and draw attention to it by editing MediaWiki:Community-corner to mention it (and trigger the notification) and putting a brief message and link to the thread on the notification bubble by editing MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg. A couple other minor things that I noticed while browsing that could be improved: *Entering an actual name for the title1 parameter of Template:Infobox/Vehicle/DICE so that the /DICE doesn't appear on the infobox's title line may decrease confusion. I noticed this when I landed on the Millennium Falcon/DICE page. To avoid having two infoboxes, another thing you mentioned, you may consider using only one infobox that includes information for both games. At the top of the information for each game's section of the infobox, you could insert an extra header that displays "Battlefront II" and "Battlefront", with the newest game's info being at the top if you decide to use reverse chronological order for the page's layout. Personally, I don't think having two infoboxes is a problem, but as I implied above, the opinion of your visitors is what matters most. *The white background color on Template:Navbox/RebelAlliance/DICE is a bit jarring next to the dark colors of the template and the wiki itself. Hopefully, at least some of that is helpful. :) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:17, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Security Battle Droid Hello, sir. I have a question: Why was it renamed? It said on the article and it also says on wookieepedia that the Droid Specialist is the Security Battle Droid. If you want to see it yourself search Security Battle Droid on Wookieepedia. Droid Specialist is more likely a nickname. If you sir have something to show that Droid Specialist is the official name then I am not 90% sure that that's the canon name, but even 100% (I mean that if you have a site or something to show me, sir, it would be more than sufficient). Or maybe a better explanation. Anyway, if you say that it's not good to rename that page then it is fine with me. Please if I ever do something wrong, sir please notify me. Answer when you can! Nice day there! Wiki background on desktop Hey, I don't know if you're the one to report to for CSS, but I'll leave a message here anyway. I've done some CSS a long time ago, so I'm not sure if this is something that you can fix on your end or if it's something for Fandom, but the background does not scale well on my desktop with a 2560 x 1440 resolution. Here is a screenshot of what I mean. I do like the new background though - simple and neat! Reddyredcp (talk) 05:20, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *I've noticed it was changed. Also enjoying this background, but it has another issue; it simply does not fit the size of my resolution. Here is a screenshot of this one. However, this might just have to be an issue that those with these larger resolutions will have to deal with. Reddyredcp (talk) 00:01, July 4, 2018 (UTC) RE:RE:Wiki background on desktop Hey, After noticing what others Wikis have done, I have a suggestion that could make the background look a bit more natural for larger resolutions. I can't really tell if the color of the background is a constant, but you could perhaps just set the background-color of the Wiki to be the same color as the (grey) color of the background image. Right now, the background-color of the wiki is black, which you can see here. Also Wikis also have a sort of "fade out" on the sides of their images so it bleeds more naturally into the background color. Here are the ones I had pulled up at the time: See: Star Wars Wiki. See: Game of Thrones Wiki. See: Sly Cooper Wiki. Just some suggestions to improve the appearance on desktops. Reddyredcp (talk) 18:02, July 4, 2018 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Wiki background on desktop Hey, here's how it looks now. Reddyredcp (talk) 02:23, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Appearances Moving forward, how should we be creating pages for trooper Appearances? Prior to this update, each skin had a distinction between being "Rebel" or "Resistance" for the various species, but as for the new Clone skins, there is no distinction between the classes - they are all called the same name. Technically, they are three different Appearances, but should they all be on one page? I think we can ask the same for the previous skins too, however - sure, the Resistance and Rebellion Officers have different skins for, say, the Rodian, but it's still the same alien head. Should they be distinguished as separate articles, or not? We do already have the Playable Species article. I.e. "327th Star Corps (Assault), 327th Star Corps (Heavy), 327th Star Corps (Specialist)" vs. just having the "327th Star Corps." Likewise, for alien and human heads, there could exist "Rodian Resistance 01, Rodian Rebel 01" vs. "Rodian" - or that could just be mentioned on the existing Playable Species article, and the other links could just redirect to that article. Reddyredcp (talk) 22:31, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Signed Kirbymasters87 15:15, November 22, 2018 (UTC)Kirbymasters87 *To you as well Kirby! Lamosq1027 (talk) 01:33, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Star Card Images Hey Lamosq, I have something that might be very useful to this Wikia: HD images from all Star Cards (including Obi-Wan), directly extracted from the game files by myself, in the highest possible resolution. Thought you might be interested. If you are, please contact me over on Discord: Ark3ros#0502 Thanks in advance and have a good day :) Ark3ross (talk) 11:47, November 28, 2018 (UTC)Ark3ros *Hey Ark3ross. Definitely interested. Having those would be very helpful. I'll contact you on Discord. Lamosq1027 (talk) 13:34, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Galactic Assault descriptions Hey Lamosq, I was wondering if it would be alright to change the descriptions of the playable maps on the Galactic Assault page. Currently they have been taken from the official Battlefront II website, but I can't seem to find these descriptions anymore and it currently looks as though we won't be getting anymore official descriptions for maps, as evidenced by Geonosis. I'd like to make them slightly more detailed, describing what occurs in each phase on the maps, similar to how it is already for Naboo: Theed's current description there. Thanks for your time! Eddiebox28 (talk) 15:24, December 1, 2018 (UTC) *Hey Eddiebox, Go for it. We always have a record through the article history what the original website descriptions were, so feel free to completely diverge from those website descriptions when you make the sections more detailed. It's a shame they're moving away from the official website as a resource for marketing--it was really nice before--but I'm not surprised. That's what happens to most games. Lamosq1027 (talk) 04:56, December 2, 2018 (UTC) **Yeah, it is a shame. I like the look of the website and it's really good at being attractive. Some of the current map articles have descriptions of how Galactic Assault works in their overview section, so I'll probably get rid of them and modify them so they can go on the GA page instead. Cheers! Eddiebox28 (talk) 12:39, December 2, 2018 (UTC) ***Hey guys, just jumping in here to say a few thoughts. First, I have a proposal for what could be done for the "website" descriptions if we want to keep them. Modeled off of the Emperor Palpatine article, we could just include in them at the top of the Overview section italicized. I definitely don't think the descriptions should be removed from those articles; they can just be used on both the Galactic Assault and each respective map articles. I also don't think the Galactic Assault article needs to get that specific for each map, or else it may get too long and clogged up; it can be elaborated on on each map's respective article. Also, I just wanted to point out that we can't be sure that the website won't be updated, although there is no denying that it's not a priority for them. The hero pages have been updated late, so it's possible that the maps and vehicles pages will be updated at a later time as well. Reddyredcp (talk) 00:40, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ****Good points. Sorry for the late reply. In regards to preserving the quotes in the Overview articles, that can be done. I have looked at the BFII's website planet quotes and it seems they are using a stripped version of their original descriptions. The stripped version would be fine to include as a quote in the planet Overview. The website's original descriptions seem too long to include as quotes. I believe Eddiebox's goal is to keep the new descriptions brief but more detailed than the website's original descriptions, which currently do not have an encyclopedic tone. But your concerns are valid. If the new descriptions get too long, then we can move them to the main page article and use more concise terminology on the Galactic Assault page. Lamosq1027 (talk) 20:54, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Welcome message Hello Lamosq, I recently got a welcome message from you (minutes ago), but I have been active on the Battlefront wiki for months. My "first edit" that you linked was my first edit on ''computer. ''I have no idea why the app and website don't combine data (it does this for other fandoms, too). Anyway, I just wanted to clarify. Was that message automatic? Spooder-Man777 (talk) 19:32, January 1, 2019 (UTC)Spooder-Man777 *Hey Spooder-Man777, Yes, you guess correctly. The message was automatically created. I don't really understand why it created it twice; I also have noticed the same thing happening to other users, so it might be a larger Fandom issue. Glad to see you're visiting the wiki on your computer! Lamosq1027 (talk) 22:15, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Star Card Images Source Hi, so during my stay here in the wiki I noticed that the images for Star Cards seem to be a bit random, with some using a clean .png while others use screen grabs of the game. I found this site that seems to have images of most Star Cards in the game, apart from the new released Heroes and vehicles. The problem is that they are quite small and I was hoping to see what you thought of them, if we could use them or not. United Snakes (talk) 02:49, February 18, 2019 (UTC) *Hey United Snakes, Thanks for the message. Yes, you are correct some Star Card images the wiki uses are screenshots and some are clean. The screenshots are from when I had no access to the game files and I had to manually take pictures from the game to get the Star Card images. About a month or two ago another user who had access to the game files was kind enough to send me a .zip containing all the Star Card images (including from the new heroes). Right now I am in the process of uploading all the clean Star Card images and removing the outdated screenshot ones, as well as uploading all the relevant statistics for each card. It might take a few days to replace all the old screenshots, but know they are on their way out. Thanks for the suggestion anyway, that site seems pretty cool. It's a shame the site doesn't have the new heroes--I'd be interested in what people think are the best Star Cards for Dooku. Lamosq1027 (talk) 03:06, February 18, 2019 (UTC)